Lost and Found
by SemeDesu
Summary: WARNING: YAOI (GAY RELATIONSHIP SEX-FaustxYoh-Eliza is taken and in his grief, Faust turns to Yoh. Another semi-successful update! Woot!
1. My Dear Eliza

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Shaman King or any of its related…things. This is purely the ramblings of one yaoi obsessed fangirl who has nothing better to do than write pathetic little stories over the weekend.

This takes place after the anime series. I do not know yet, but this might mean spoilers. I will try to keep it understandable if you know the characters, but some spoilers are inevitable. I'll try to post additional warnings at the beginnings of chapters with huge spoilers.

This story does contain YAOI! (oh, sweet nectar of the gods…) If you no likee, you no readee.

There is an OC in here, but I don't think that he'll have a very big part. (After all, this isn't about him, it's about Yoh and Faust! 3)

My DVDs are not…well subbed. If I get any of the characters' names wrong (legitimate, Japanese manga/anime names only), please, PLEASE tell me!

Well, let's get this show on the road!

Chapter one: My Dear Eliza

A scream pierced the morning air at the Asakura household. Faust bolted upright in his bed in one of the many rooms that he and Eliza shared with Yoh and Anna. Eliza was not next to him. In fact, that had been Eliza's voice, he was sure of it. He ran to the kitchen, where the sound had come from. The door was open, a chilled breeze coming through it. A scrap of paper fluttered at Faust's feet. As he bent to retrieve it, Yoh and Anna entered, having also been awakened. They stopped abruptly, leaving nothing but the breeze to break the silence.

Faust unfolded the paper. There was a note written on it. He read it aloud.

"I have taken her."

/Eliza…/

For what seemed like an eternity, this was all that Faust could think. There was no ransom, no location, no signature, no absurd demands. There was just one sentence. "I have taken her." He spoke again. He let the paper flutter to the ground and before it had landed, Faust was dashing towards the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to rid himself of it, only to see Yoh, perfectly calm, as usual. He stopped, amazed and enraged that Yoh saw no reason to panic. Eliza was gone. He had to find her! How could he let her go without so much as a struggle? But before he could say any of this, Yoh pointed down.

Now very confused, Faust glanced down. His robe was…not there. Faust slept in the nude, as he had every night since his childhood. Anna handed him a robe, which he gratefully put on. Yoh opened his mouth to speak.

"Eliza has been taken. We must find her, but rushing out without a plan will not help. Who would take her?"

Faust thought. Nobody in Japan would want to take Eliza. No shaman would, either. A shaman's oversoul will work only for him. So what good would it do to steal another's? No, this was an attack aimed directly at Faust. This was the work of Amodeus. Amodeus, his rival from Germany. His rival for Eliza's attention, and his rival to master necromancy. Of course, Faust was the winner of Eliza's heart, but Amodeus was the first to master necromancy. That was how he had stolen Eliza. Although she was Faust's oversoul, the fact remained that she was a corpse.

"Amodeus." His voice was barely more than a whisper. His eyes opened wide, yet seemed to close at the same time.

"Amodeus?" Yoh and Anna spoke at the same time.

"Yes." Faust told them of his childhood, how he had been picked on be Amodeus, how they had both loved Eliza, how he had struggled to win her heart, of his eventual success, and how he had fought Amodeus in the first round of the Shaman fight.

The fight had been a difficult one. Faust and Eliza versus Amodeus and his menagerie. Faust had won by having Eliza attack Amodeus directly, bypassing the beasts. He had been grievously wounded, but not killed. That was one of Faust's deepest regrets. Especially now, when if he had killed Amodeus, Eliza would not be missing. This thought made Faust spring back to action. Eliza was still missing, and he still had to rescue her.

Again, he felt Yoh's hand on his shoulder. "Faust, do you know where we could find him?" He asked. Amidamaru appeared behind him, ready to fight.

"I do not," Faust admitted. "But I must find her."

"Then we will help you," Anna said.

"No!" Faust cried, "I must do this myself!"

Faust ran out the door and began his search, leaving Yoh and Anna with concerned looks on their faces.

Faust, now completely dressed, ran until he could run no more, his lab coat fanning out behind him. "Eliza! Eliza, where are you!" He called. Even if Amodeus could control her body, her spirit was hers alone, and it would hear him.

ALLNIGHTFALLNIGHTFALLNIGHTFALLNIGHTFALLNIGHTFALLN

Faust stumbled through the door of the Asakura household. Without even taking off his shoes, he walked unsteadily to the bathroom.

/An entire day of searching, with no success. Where could Amodeus have taken her/ Thoughts of failure, sadness, and longing filled Faust's mind. He stripped out of his clothes, drenched with sweat, and began to run a bath. Faust brushed his golden hair from his eyes just in time to see Yoh walk in through the door. Both men washed in silence. No words had to be exchanged. Then, they entered the bath.

Faust stepped in readily, glad for the heat's soothing properties on his aching muscles. He felt as though he would never run again, although he knew that he would, every day until he found his beloved.

Yoh stepped in more slowly, letting the water envelop him slowly. First his feet, then his legs, then his chest, arms, and head were submerged. When he resurfaced, he swept his hair back into a ponytail and tied it there. He sighed.

Both of them were deep in their own thoughts. Although, Faust never would have guessed the thoughts that ran through Yoh's head. As they sat side by side, Yoh was planning his next move. He turned his head and stared at Faust. His bright blue eyes, exotic blonde hair, and pale skin. He was like a china doll. So beautiful.

Yoh felt blood rush to his cheeks, as well as other body parts. Faust glanced over at him, and Yoh hastily looked away, only to look back up to see if Faust was still looking at him. He wasn't.

Yoh raised his head and leaned in closer to Faust. Faust looked back over at him, puzzled. Yoh stared straight into his eyes. /Those eyes that have seen so much death, so much pain./ And he knew that he was flushed. But still, he moved closer.

Faust opened his mouth to ask if Yoh was feeling ill. After all, he certainly looked it, when he was caught off-guard with a kiss.

Author's note: Whee-hee! Mmm, I love Faust! Don't ask me why, maybe it's the goth in me. Anyway, I hope that I'll have time to update this at least twice a month, hopefully more, but I have been really busy lately. So, no promises. Read, review, and flame if you want. You were warned, I feel no guilt. Sexy yaoi action next time, lovers! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a vast collection of FAKE characters that I have to go "make use of" before they're due back. Whoa, I better hurry! See ya!


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: Ugh, do I gotta? BANG Okay, okay… Shaman King will only belong to me when pigs ride crickets into battle to take over the world. 'Nuff said. BANG Oh, yeah, viva la revolución!

Chapter two: Changes

Yoh's bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. His cheeks reddened, and he could feel his own arousal throbbing in the hot water. 

Faust knew that he should not do this. He knew that Eliza was waiting for hin to find her. To save her. And yet, as his muscles relaxed in the heat, he also knew that what he was feeling was something that he'd felt before. Something he'd felt with Eliza.

Faust had always known that he and Yoh had had a special bond, but he'd never really understood the dynamics of it. He had wanted to protect Yoh. At first, it was simply for accepting him and for reuniting him with Eliza, but their relationship had grown. First, into allies, then partners, friends, and companions. Now, he realized, had come another phase in their lives together.

He leaned forward into the kiss. Faust could feel his body reacting to Yoh's. His eyes closed, and he allowed himself to find comfort in their mutual embrace. His member pulsated in rhythm with his heart, and he could feel Yoh's heatrbeat matching paces with his own.

Yoh let his hands wander over Faust's body. From his golden locks to the small of his back, Yoh could tell that Faust was aching from his day-long search. His muscles felt hot. Almost as hot as the water that surrounded them both.

The two men's tongues touched, and each was drawn closer to the other. Yoh pulled away, ever so slightly, for air, and he noticed the expression on Faust's face. His blue eyes, with their permanent dark circles, were glossy and on the verge of tears. His cheeks were flushed, and he looked more wistful than normal.

"Faust, what is it?" Yoh asked, very concerned. He had not wanted to upset the doctor, but emotions had compiled in him for so long, so very long, that they had to be released.

Faust was surprised to hear this question. He had not been aware that anything had appeared to be wrong.

"N…Nothing, Yoh-kun," was all that he could say. His blood flow began to return to normal, and his cheeks regained their normal pallor. A single tear ran down his cheek. It was followed by a stream.

Eliza and Yoh; a love for both of them ran through his veins. Faust did not know how to feel. On one hand, he loved Eliza. His beautiful Eliza that he had not been able to save.Eliza that had loved him back, relied on him, and that he had failed not once, but twice. On the other hand, Yoh had been there for him, had fought for him, and had always accepted him. Yoh had laid his life on the line to save his, and had fought for his dream.

Both were precious to him, and he loved them both very deeply. Now, one love was missing, and the other love had just admitted to loving him back. Faust's emotions were in turmoil. They rose and fell with every second that passed, and would let him feel neither happiness nor sadness.

Yoh knew that despite Faust's words, he was suffering, so he eased his advances. He felt his body returning to his former state, and removed his hands from Faust's body. Faust also let his hands fall into the water with a splash.

The stream of tears came to a stop, and the door to the men's bathroom slammed open. There stood Anna in her nightclothes. She called to Yoh.

"Yoh, if you stay in the water for much longer, it will be too late for you to fix my dinner."

The door slammed shut again.

Some things would never change, it seemed.

Yoh wrapped his towel tightly around his waist, now grateful that his arousal had ceased, and stepped out of the tub. Just as he slid the door open to leave, he turned and smiled at Faust, who was still bathing.

Faust blushed a dark pink, but Yoh never saw it.

ORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNING

Faust awoke in an empty bed.

/Eliza…/ Was the only thing that he could think.

He stepped out of the bed and put on a robe before walking downstairs. When he reached the dining room, Yoh and Anna were eating breakfast. His encounter with Yoh flashed through his mind, and he felt his cheeks redden slightly.

"What is the matter?" Anna asked.

Yoh looked up from his bowl while chewing a mouthful of rice. He swallowed, and smiled broadly at Faust.

/How can he act like nothing happened/ Of course, Faust had realized that what had happened was inevitable, and that there would be more to come, but he had never really thought seriously about it. After all, he'd had Eliza.

Eliza!

He had to search for her!

He dressed himself and ran outside again. It was a futile action, and he knew it, but still, he held out hope that he would find Eliza.

Author's note: This is so much fun to write! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the first, but I had a lot to do today, and am lucky I got this written at all Anyway, please review! I love it like Hao loves power! If you spot any, and I mean _any_ grammatical errors, tell me. I pride myself on my grammatical prowess. So, until next time, remember the three Rs of yaoi fanfiction: Reading, Reviewing, and Reaming. -P


	3. Resurrection?

Disclaimer: If plagiarismbad and fanfictionsnot bad, then fanfictionsnot plagiarism.

Slight spoiler: this chapter includes the names of characters which have not appeared in the American Shonen Jump manga or graphic novels. No information about them, I just didn't want to confuse anyone.

Chapter 3: Resurrection?

Faust stopped in his tracks as he crossed the threshold of the Asakura household. There on the doorstep was a skull. A bullet-pierced skull that he would know anywhere. Eliza's skull.

He knelt down to pick it up, and revealed a note hidden beneath it. A single word was all that it contained, but it was enough. "Ascension," scrawled in spidery writing. Eliza's soul had been sent to heaven.

But wait! Eliza's soul had had been sent to heaven before, and Anna had brought her back. Faust cradled the skull in his arms and let the now-crumpled note get swept away by the breeze.

/Anna-sama will help. Eliza, my love, soon we will be reunited/

He bounded back towards the kitchen where Anna and Yoh were waiting for him.

/Yoh…/

Eliza would always be his first love, but after their encounter last night, Faust had realized his deepening feelings for Yoh. Of course, if Eliza were returned to him, he would not…no, could not be with Yoh. Eliza was his reason for life. Faust did not even know if he could continue to live with Eliza under the same roof as Yoh anymore.

BORDERFORNOREASONOTHERTHANAPERSPECTIVECHANGEBO

Anna stared at the skull before her. Recalling Eliza's soul from the spirit plane should be no difficult task. Of course, it would have been easier if her spiritual medium, her skeleton, had been complete. Nevertheless, Anna was an accomplished Itako. This was child's play for her.

She removed her prayer beads from their resting place around her neck and twirled them around her hands. With a sudden rattle of wooden beads, the process had begun.

"One I place for my father."

/Why would the kidnapper leave her skull/ Thoughts ran through Anna's mind as she recited the incantation from memory.

"Two I place for my mother."

/He must have studied us./

"Three I place for my brothers back home."

/Could he really not have known/

"Here I offer my flesh to aid you soul's release."

/Something is not right here./

"Hear my voice at world's end and arise. Hear the sound of my prayer beads and draw nigh."

As she began to slip into a trance, Anna suddenly realized that her suspicions were not unfounded. Something _was_ amiss, and she knew what it was. Of course, by the time her mind processed this, it did her no good. She was enveloped by the rhythmic clatter of beads and entered a trance.

/Damn./

/I'd might as well try. After all, I might be wrong./ Her thought was not one of hope, but rather one of disappointment, but she still searched for Eliza on the spirit plane. It was a fruitless search.

So she waited. The trance could not be broken without channeling a spirit until her beads were disrupted.

First a minute passed. Then another.

ANNAISINATRANCESOHERNARRATIVEENDSHEREANNAISINA

Yoh looked at his fiancé and realized that something was not right. It had never taken Anna this long to find a spirit before. His eyes moved to her hands, mechanically swaying the beads without conscious thought. She looked so calm. So focused and intent in her work.

/Ah, Anna. How I love you./

Yoh had a bad habit of falling for anyone who paid him attention and kindness. A very lonely childhood had not helped this. It seemed like he'd developed a crush on anyone who had crossed his path. Manta, Ryo, Liseru, Horohoro, Chocoai, Ren and Faust had all won his attention very easily. So easily, in fact, that they'd never even known it.

That was another of his faults. His outwardly calm demeanor often concealed very powerful emotions. They only showed themselves when built up to an unreasonable amount of pressure. And even then, Yoh could usually bottle them until an appropriate time presented itself. Once again, a lonely childhood and a deep set fear of rejection fuled this behavior.

/Why are emotions so hard to understand/ Yoh took a deep breath and opened his eyes from their current half-closed position. The rhythmic clatter of beads echoed throughout the room.

/I'd better do something or she'll yell at me later./

Yoh pushed himself off of the floor with his hands and rose to his feet. He walked over to Anna and paused to look over his shoulder at Faust, who looked back at him. The doctor's hope and anxiety were conveyed through big blue calf eyes. Yoh broke their gaze when he felt his face begin to flush, and Faust returned to staring intently at Eliza's skull. Clearly, he had not realized that anything was wrong.

"Faust…If Anna has not found Eliza by now, then she's not there." Yoh said sadly. Faust glanced up once more. This time with despair and disappointment on his face.

Yoh had never wanted to come between Eliza and Faust, and wanted only happiness for both of them. He would always have Anna. Faust had already lost Eliza twice now.

/Ah…/ Yoh's mind returned to the task at hand. He reached over and gently grasped the beads, preventing their movement before he could be sucked into their trance as he had come so close to being before.

At the cease of the beads' trance-inducing rhythm, Anna's eyes snapped open. She draped the beads back around her neck before turning to face Faust and Yoh.

"It's about time you did something." She half-snapped at Yoh. "Didn't you realize something was wrong?"

"Gomen, Anna." Yoh opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Anna, who picked up Eliza's skull.

"Look at this." She said.

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! All will be revealed next time. Well, not _all_. That would be bad. Oh yes. Deliciously bad. Anyway, ignore the libido. I have no idea if I got those upcoming names right. Like I said before, my DVDs are very crappily subbed. So if you know, let me know and I'll fix them. Sorry there's not more yummy yaoi, but hey, there has to be _some_ plot, or else there wouldn't be any angst, and don't we all love angst? Until next time, this is SemeDesu. (I changed it cause I like this better. It means "I am dominant" in Japanese.)

P.S.: Yoh's romantic situation is taken from real life. I have this horrid habit of falling for anyone who's nice to me. Don't know why. Don't know how. I just thought it suited Yoh, so I added it in here.


	4. Destiny Intervenes

Disclaimer: Should I ever claim to own Shaman King, all readers of this story have the right to track me down and disembowel me. Slowly. With a rusty spork.

Author's note: Meep! (Hides behind computer) Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this little thing I like to call a story. To make a long, emotional, PMS-filled story short, I've been in a funk, and my crippling chocolate addiction has kept me rather busy. More story-related notes later!

Chapter 4: Destiny Intervenes

Anna picked up the sun-bleached skull and brushed a clump of dirt from its base. There, engraved in the bone, was a tiny, shallow carving. It read 'Freedom' in kanji. The reason Anna hadn't been able to summon Eliza's soul was that it was not in the spirit world. She had transcended beyond the realm of Heaven.

An itako could recall a spirit from anywhere on earth, and even from Heaven or Hell, but Eliza's soul was not bound to any of these places. True freedom could be attained only when a soul ceased to exist.

Faust took the skull from Anna. He ran his fingers over the inscription. It was no wonder he hadn't noticed it earlier. Even if it hadn't been covered in mud from the previous night's rain, it was barely bigger than a pinhead. The script was masterfully written in a practiced hand, but was not familiar. It was not Amodeus's.

Eliza's soul had been dispelled. Obliterated. Destroyed. Nothing he could do would bring her back. Faust dropped his knees to the floor in shock, still clutching the skull, staring at the finely carved inscription. His eyes glazed over, so that the once brilliant blue of his pupils was now a dull, dusty gray, and they filled with a cold, hard expression. He stood back up at length, and let Eliza's skull fall to the floor with a clatter before turning around and walking towards the door.

Yoh started to follow him, but he was stopped by Anna, who simply shook her head, the tails if her head scarf rustling gently. Yoh hesitantly stopped and exhaled slowly.

THISISABORDER.KINDAKILLSTHEMOODDON'TYOUTHINK?TH

Faust sat down on an empty bench in the park. Clouds rumbled overhead and darkened as he watched. A single drop of rain fell next to his eye, but he didn't even blink. Another and another fell, plastering his bangs to his forehead and chilling his flesh, until he was drenched. The doctor paid this no mind. He had undergone worse things this day than a little wetness.

He let the sky's tears mingle with his own. Although the doctor wept, a gentle numbness had filled his heart.

Thunder crashed around him and lightning flashed above him. In the distance, illuminated by the moments of light that there were in this, the pre-dawn, a hooded figure grew ever nearer.

Faust closed his eyes and lowered his head into his hands, letting himself cry openly. His breathing became erratic, and his pulse quickened as the long-stifled gasps came freely.

He remained that way for a minute, until he heard wet footsteps coming toward him. He wiped away the tears, although water filled the dry space almost instantly, and noticed the cloaked, hooded figure that was shockingly close, and drawing closer.

He stood, and the figure halted. He took a step forward, and the figure lowered its hood.

A woman's face emerged. She had dark red lips, a malicious smile, and cherry blossom-pink pigtails.

"Faust, I assume?" She had a deep, rich, evil-sounding voice and a red-hot aura, to match her pupils. She let the rest of the cloak fall from her bare shoulders, revealing a strapless black dress and a skeletal forearm and hand, clutched within her own.

Eliza! Faust mentally screamed. A sharp pang of longing and pain filled his heart.

"What have you done with her?" he snarled.

"Oh, nothing _you_'d understand," she said with a condescending air about her . "But I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Destiny."

"I don't care what your name is! Tell me what you've done with my Eliza!"

"_Your_ Eliza? Ha ha ha ha! I thought you were smarter than that. She was never yours. Was she, darling?"

Another figure stepped forth. This one, Faust instantly recognized. Amodeus… A snarl crossed the doctor's normally calm face, and he assumed a feral stance. Pure loathing filled his being. So she _had_ been taken by him. And this strange woman…What did she have to do with this?

"Ah, so you remember me after all these years," Amodeus sneered.

"Oh course he would. How could anyone not remember you?"

Yes, he remembered Amodeus. The man who had caused him so much pain, so much suffering, and who had changed his life forever.

"Eliza…" Faust would not be deterred. He knew that these two had taken his Eliza, and he would not leave until he'd caused them as much pain as they'd caused him.

"Yes, yes, Eliza," Amodeus smiled, "I thought you would have realized this sooner, Faust. Or did I overestimate you again? All of your medical knowledge, an itako at your disposal, and you still haven't figured it out? Tsk tsk, Faust."

"Ha ha ha!" Destiny cackled, "You'll never get her back, you know."

"Destiny is a seer, as well as an astrologist," these words meant nothing to Faust, although they obviously meant something to both Amodeus and Destiny, as they both looked at each other knowingly.

"She's an American shaman, with the unique power of soul destruction"

"Oh, don't flatter me. You know as well as I do that it only works when the stars are aligned perfectly."

Faust cast his gaze upon each of his opponents as they spoke, and tried to think of a way that he could overcome these two. He hadn't seen Amodeus since his childhood in Germany, and he'd never met this Destiny person. In addition to not knowing her personally, she was an American shaman, which meant that she would have new, unusual powers that he wouldn't know how to face.

This was going to be difficult.

Author's notes (part II): Hey! You probably noticed that I changed my spacing system. I didn't realize that it was confusing to read, but I got a complaint on my other (adopted) story, so I'm trying it this way. If you feel strongly about it one way or the other, review, and if enough people want it back to normal, I'll change it back. Okay, now that the boring stuff's over, I do believe I have an apology to make to you all! Okay, so there's another OC. Yes, I did a bad, bad thing, but I never planned for this to happen. I just sat down and typed, and this is what came out. So if you don't like it, then stop reading. I'm not chaining you down. Why is there no yaoi since chapter 2? Because…I don't know! I'll try to get some in next time, and update more often. Love ya! -SemeDesu


	5. What Are You Doing Here?

Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine. Know how you can tell? Faust has a girlfriend. T.T 

Spoiler: This chapter contains weapons and furioku use that hasn't appeared in the American publication of the manga.

Chapter 5: What Are You Doing Here?

Yoh restlessly fidgeted with his fingers. /Where did he go/ Worried, anxious thoughts filled his mind. /What is he doing now? Why can't I stop worrying/

"Damn…" he swore under his breath. Something was seriously wrong. Something bad was happening.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru materialized in the room.

"What?" Yoh rose to his feet hurriedly.

"Faust-sama(1)…he's in trouble."

"What? Let's go!"

Yoh reached for Harusame and the King's Sword and sprinted out the door, pausing for only a second to put on his sandals.

"This way, Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru gestured in the direction of the park.

Yoh ran as fast as he could, heedless of the rain that plastered his clothing to his skin.

A splash of muddy water fanned out around the sole of Yoh's sandal as he came to a sudden halt. There, in the center of the park, illuminated by the now-frequent bursts of light that sprung from the sky, was not only Faust, but two strangers as well.

AND SO TWO WORLDS CONVERGE IN A FLASH OF LIGHTNING

Faust staggered to his feet, blinded with rage. Both of his eyes were blackened, he was covered in scrapes and bruises, and a drop of blood issued from the corner of his lips.

"You can still stand? Perhaps we underestimated him, do you think?" Destiny snickered smugly at the doctor's attempt to keep fighting.

"Clearly, we have. Let's stop going easy on him, shall we?" Amodeus cracked his knuckles as he spoke.

Faust forced himself to remain standing, despite the incredible amount of pain he was in. His muscles screamed as he took a wobbly step towards his attackers, but he continued to move.

Amodeus and Destiny simultaneously turned their heads to look at whatever was making the splashing sound they heard.

Yoh ran towards them at full speed.

"Amidamaru in Harusame in King's Sword!" The familiar glowing blue sword materialized in his hands, ridiculously oversized. It shrunk rapidly to the size of a normal sword.

Amodeus's eyes opened wide. He hadn't expected any other opponents, much less one with the incredible amount of furioku that he sensed in the boy who was rapidly approaching. /He's too powerful. We can't win./ He grimaced and turned, grasping Destiny's hand in his own. The American shaman made a gesture with her free hand, and the two disappeared in a puff of red smoke. As the smoke dissipated, a thought echoed through the injured blonde's mind.

/This isn't the end…/

Amidamaru returned to spirit form upon Yoh's command, and he approached the battered doctor. Yoh followed closely.

Faust's muscles, and his mind, gave out, and he fell to his knees, his arms dangling limply by his sides. He felt his eyelids getting very heavy and his torso falling towards the ground. The next thing he felt was Yoh's arms, supporting and embracing him with a gentle warmth.

"Faust…you're so cold."

Before losing consciousness, Faust thought he felt something warm on the crook of his neck. Something like a kiss.

THE WARMTH OF A SINGLE KISS CAN BURN HOTTER THAN THE SUN

The next morning, Faust awoke suddenly, his eyelids snapping open. When he realized that he was in his bed, he relaxed somewhat. When he realized that he was nude, he re-tensed.

A faint pink blush colored the pale cheeks for an instant before it disappeared.

Looking around his room for the first time since waking up, Faust noticed Yoh's sleeping form in a chair in the corner. The brunette's bangs swept over his face, concealing his features, and his arms were crossed limply over his chest. Faust could see that Yoh was still covered in mud from yesterday.

The sound of light breathing spilled from Yoh's lips in a slow, steady rhythm. The sound of it made the doctor's heart ache.

Author's notes: Aww, I'm so touched! I had no idea that I actually had readers that were interested enough in my ramblings to ask for more! (Thank you, noone! Everybody else who supports my story gets endless thanks too, I just thought it was cute that noone asked me to update.) 3 Anyway, this is not an action genre story, so I left out the action scenes that could have been inserted in this chapter. If I get enough reviews asking for them to be inserted (let's say seven. They must be from different, registered users), I will write them, but for now, I didn't have the inspiration or mindset to write about violence. I'm almost done being schoolwork's bitch, so bear with the lack of updates for just a teensi bit longer, onegai! –SemeDesu

(1): If anyone knows how Amidamaru really refers to Faust, please tell me. I just didn't have time to watch all nine of my DVDs to find this. Thank you!


End file.
